Two Wolves and a Dog
by sunstarunicorn
Summary: Airwolf and her new crew return to Hogwarts for Year Three. Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban but not all is as it appears. Can a Wolf uncover the truth? Airwolf/HP crossover AU
1. Chapter 1: You fly a Helicopter?

Two Wolves and a Dog

Teaser: Airwolf and her new crew return to Hogwarts for Year Three. Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban but not all is as it appears. Can a Wolf uncover the truth? Airwolf/HP crossover AU

A/N: Airwolf belongs to Bellasario, Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I'm borrowing them as well as Varthara's Airwolf concept. Not for Dudley-haters.

* * *

Chapter One: You fly a _Helicopter_?

Dudley Dursey had never been interested in anything concerning his cousin before. Most of the things he discovered went straight to his parents so he could watch the fireworks. It was for this singular goal that he followed Harry one fine summer day. Harry had been slipping away nearly every day this summer and Dudley was determined to find out why. Especially since whatever objective Harry had involved a curious-looking backpack. Dudley had actually gotten a close look at the backpack and he'd been astonished when he'd seen the label. _What on Earth does he need with a Flight Gear backpack?_ Dudley hadn't been brave (or stupid) enough to peek inside the mysterious bag that Harry kept hidden from the Durseys. Dudley was well equipped for his spying mission. He wore a ball cap to keep Harry from noticing him and carried a brand new camera for proof of Harry's activities. As Harry stepped onto a bus, Dudley hurried to get on as well. Harry never spotted him.

After a half-hour, Dudley slipped off the bus, standing around for a few long moments so Harry could get a lead on him. They were near a small airfield, which puzzled Dudley. _Don't _they_ have flying cars?_ Harry slid open a gate and walked toward a building. The sign above read: _R. L. Aviation: Airplanes and Helicopters for rent. Lessons available_. Dudley frowned. _Where's he getting money for flight lessons?_ The boy made his way to a small picnic area in front of another building on the airfield. He sat and watched as some small planes took off. After a few minutes, Harry reappeared and walked to a blue and white helicopter. Dudley pulled out his camera and began taking pictures of Harry walking around the craft. He appeared to be checking various pieces of equipment. When the dark-haired boy finished, he went back inside the _R. L. Aviation_ office and came back out with another man. The two slid into the helicopter and Dudley gaped at Harry starting the craft and lifting off. _I didn't know he was actually _flying_! _He snapped off more pictures, jealously growing. _I want flying lessons._ The helicopter departed and Dudley hastened to the aviation office. He had a few questions for the employees.

* * *

Harry brought the Bell Jetranger in for a landing. He eased the collective down a bit more and the craft touched down. He smiled. _Beautiful._ He knew someone was coming today, so he'd delayed the lesson a bit. This was his last flight in the Jetranger for the summer. He'd promised to come back next summer and he hadn't had to talk his instructor into flying a bit longer. _It's not like my broomstick but I love it anyway._ He looked over as his instructor whistled.

"What?"

Ryan pointed. "Look at _that_ beauty."

Harry looked and gaped. _Airwolf!?_ The 'copter was landing; light as an angel. He could see Ron at the controls and couldn't help but grin. He'd be leaving in style. Harry reached up and shut down the Jetranger. "Come on, I recognize that chopper."

"You _recognize _it?"

"Sure."

They hopped out of the Jetranger and Harry took the lead, grinning as Airwolf's blades came to a halt. Ron slid out, his gray Airwolf jacket standing out against Airwolf's midnight finish. The redhead waved. "Hi Harry."

"Ron. How was the flight?"

Ryan's jaw was hanging open as the two boys met and started talking excitedly. The instructor snapped his mouth closed in time to see another boy approach from the picnic area. Harry looked over and stilled. Ryan strode over. "Harry?"

The approaching boy came right around the black helicopter and promptly swelled. "You fly a _helicopter_?"

All three pilots blinked. Harry looked cautious. "Yeah, Dudley, I do."

Dudley's face rearranged into a pout. "How come you didn't tell Mum and Dad?"

Ryan froze. _Who is this kid? He doesn't _look_ like Harry's brother._ Harry sighed. "I didn't think Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would say 'yes' even if I was paying for it."

From the guilty look on Dudley's face, Harry was right. Ryan moved to stand beside his young friend. "You are?"

"Dudley Dursey. Harry's my cousin." Ryan nodded and looked over at the redhead.

"Ron Weasley. I'm Harry's best friend from school. I came to pick him up."

"In a helicopter?" Dudley asked before Ryan could.

Ron nodded but didn't say anything else. Ryan took over. "Harry, go finish up with the Jetranger." Harry headed off with a nod. Ryan turned to Dudley. "Wait for us in the office. I'll be calling your parents." Dudley looked about to complain but a glare from Ryan sent him toddling off. Ryan looked at Ron. "I'll help you tie this beauty of a chopper down and you can explain why Harry has to hide his flight lessons from his aunt and uncle."

* * *

A/N: The return of Airwolf. Having fun yet? And yes, the Bell Jetranger does exist, it's a _very_ popular helicopter. For those of you curious about Airwolf, head to Wikipedia and type in 'Airwolf.' All _I'm_ going to say is that Airwolf is a Bell 222. Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2: A Wolf in Privet Drive

Two Wolves and a Dog

Teaser: Airwolf and her new crew return to Hogwarts for Year Three. Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban but not all is as it appears. Can a Wolf uncover the truth? Airwolf/HP crossover AU

Chapter Two: A Wolf in Privet Drive

Ryan shook his head. Ron hadn't known much about Harry's home life but he had shared enough. Ryan was seriously considering calling Child Protective Services. Now he was eying Dudley, a spoiled brat used to getting his way. _Not this time._

"The three of you can make your way back to Privet Drive?"

"Yes," Harry replied as Ron nodded and Dudley scowled.

"Good." Ryan looked at Harry. "Keep up the good work, Harry."

Harry grinned. "See you next summer Ryan."

Dudley looked rather appalled. As the three teens left, Ryan heard Dudley say, "Wait 'til I tell Mum and Dad. Then you'll be in for it, Harry."

Ryan frowned but before he could say anything, Ron cut Dudley off with, "Aww, watch the kid run straight to his Mummy."

Harry laughed and Dudley turned crimson. Satisfied, Ryan turned back to his work. Still, less than an hour later he was on the phone with the police, swearing out a complaint against the Dursleys based on Ron's information.

* * *

Ron's taunt had been well aimed but it didn't stop Dudley from running straight to his Mum when the three of them arrived at Number Four Privet Drive. Ron pulled at his jacket and tried to look calm. Harry, wearing his own flight jacket, shifted his backpack a bit higher and sighed at Dudley's predictable behavior.

Dudley's petulant tones rose as the two teens walked into the house. "Mummy, he's been flying a _helicopter_ all summer. I saw him doing it today." Harry groaned but both boys stifled chuckles as Dudley whined, "I wanna fly a helicopter."

Vernon Dursley appeared immediately. "BOY!!" He froze when he saw Ron.

Ron stepped forward. "Mr. Dursley? I'm Ron Weasley, a friend of Harry's. My family's invited Harry to stay with us for the rest of the summer."

Vernon considered the redhead, face going through several contortions. Finally he glared at Harry and said to Ron, "Perhaps later, young man. I have something to _discuss_ with the boy." He hauled Harry away without waiting for a reply.

"_Pilot need help?"_ Airwolf asked.

Ron sighed and sent back, _"He just dragged Harry off. What do we do?"_

"_I'm coming."_

"_No Airwolf, that'll just make more trouble."_

Airwolf laughed. _"Pilot Ron not understand. Airwolf is sending spirit form."_

Ron gaped as a midnight wolf with gossamer wings appeared. "Ah, Airwolf? The Dursleys hate magic."

"_I'm not using magic."_

"They'll see it as magic."

"_That is a problem."_ The wolf tilted its head. _"I will find Aircraft Commander Harry. I will not interfere unless I must."_

Ron gave her a nod and watched as the wolf trotted away. With a sigh, he waited for one of the Dursleys or Harry to reappear.

* * *

Harry didn't try to pull away as Uncle Vernon dragged him into the house. He'd learned long ago that fighting would only make things worse. Aunt Petunia appeared, a furious look on her face.

"You've been taking flight lessons?" she demanded.

"Yeah, but _I'm_ paying for them."

"A likely story," Uncle Vernon sneered.

Harry gulped. "Look, I haven't done anything wrong. It was my money…"

Vernon jerked on Harry's arm, cutting off the boy's protests. "And where did you get this money, boy?"

Harry stared up at his uncle. _I can't tell them about my Gringott's vault, I just can't._

* * *

"_Aircraft Commander Harry needs help,"_ Airwolf reported.

Ron sighed. _I should have brought Dad._ He looked around and 'heard' Airwolf laugh. _"Aircraft Commander Harry in kitchen."_

"_Thanks."_ Ron strode forward and into the kitchen as Vernon lifted his hand and slapped Harry across the face. "Harry!"

Vernon Dursley froze and looked at Ron. "What are _you_ doing in here?" he demanded.

Ron ignored that. "Let Harry go," he ordered, trying to hide his rage. _No one treats my best mate like that._

Vernon sneered. "Who's going to make me, you?"

At that precise moment the doorbell rang. Ron growled under his breath and stepped aside to let Harry's Aunt pass. He turned as she reached the door. "Yes?"

"Police ma'am. We have a complaint that you've been mistreating your nephew."

Petunia gasped. "That's absurd. The boy is an…"

"May I enter the premise, madam?"

Petunia was forced to let the officer in. She glared as he walked toward the kitchen. Ron pointed inside and the officer gave him a curt nod. The man entered the kitchen and took in the scene. "Sir, release the boy."

Vernon swelled like a bullfrog. "He's _my_ nephew and you aren't welcome here. Please leave and take that red-head with you."

The officer glared right back. "Release the boy before I have to arrest you sir."

Harry pulled away from his startled uncle. He hurried over to Ron. "Officer, may I go with my friend?"

The officer regarded both boys for a moment. "I'll take you."

Ron spoke up. "Actually, we're going to the airport. We were going to fly out."

The officer was startled but he nodded. "Fine. Get your things and I'll get you to the airport."

Harry and Ron hurried away before Vernon could start bellowing. Behind them an argument broke out.

* * *

Ron sighed in relief as he slide Hedwig's empty cage into the cargo area. "We're all set."

Harry grinned. "Preflight complete."

"Who's flying?"

"I figured I'd take her up and we'll switch half-way there."

Ron nodded. "Fair enough."

The boys slid into the helicopter and Harry ran through the start up. Airwolf's rotors began to turn and her systems came to life. The helicopter gave off a contented hum and Harry gripped the cyclic and the collective. A light pull on the collective and Airwolf was airborne. She growled for the sheer joy of flight and Harry laughed. The Wolf turned and leapt away, leaving Privet Drive far behind.

* * *

A/N: The adventure begins. No Sirius yet because Harry didn't have to run away from Privet Drive. Never fear, we will hear about him soon. Next Chapter: Of Twins and Choppers (LOL)


End file.
